A Class Act
by Luvbugg13
Summary: Maura decides to take an acting class to help her hide her true feelings for Jane, but the acting doesn't last long as she and Jane must confront their true feelings for each other. This is my first attempt at a fanfic. Please be gentle:) Also, as you all know, I own nothing. Brilliant Tess Gerritsen and TNT do, and anyone else I have left out. This is not for profit.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny Saturday in Boston. Maura walked out of her bedroom and stretched her arms as she walked into the kitchen. She was being drawn there by the smell of the delicious coffee prepared by Angela. It was quite special to wake up to a prepared meal on the weekends. It was something Maura enjoyed about having Angela as a roommate. Angela actually lived in her guest house and only wandered into the main house for meals or tea. Maura enjoyed all of Angela's Rizzoli family stories. It truly warmed her heart to hear about little Jane. Prior to Angela moving in, Maura had spent as much time as possible at work because she really didn't want to be alone anymore. It was strange really since she had practically raised herself throughout childhood. In fact, since meeting the Rizzoli's, her life had changed drastically for the better. She enjoyed all the family time and was always sad to see everyone leave.

"Good morning, Angela. The coffee smells divine!" Maura smiled at Angela.

"Well, good morning Maura. It's a fine morning in Boston." Angela was busy making breakfast as she listened to the sound of the TV news in the background. "You know, the governor has his hands full with all our states problems. We need more fiscally responsible politicians. If I ran my own pocket book like our state representatives run Massachusetts, where would I be then?" Angela was quite passionate about politics and Maura had noted that she had not quite recovered since her favorite politician, Tom MacGregor Jr, had fallen from grace a few months back. Of course, all due to the fine detective work of Jane and BPD. It had devastated Angela for quite some time now.

Angela was busy making some waffles that smelled delightful to Maura. No matter how much Maura told Angela that she preferred lighter fare, Angela wouldn't take no for an answer. She treated Maura like a daughter and while Maura wished she would listen more to her wishes, she appreciated the love which radiated from Angela. She wished another Rizzoli, Jane, to be exact, would exude more love towards her too.

Maura had been slowly coming to the realization that she was completely and utterly in love with her best friend, Jane. She wanted so much to be an official part of the Rizzoli family. She wanted to be Jane's life partner and be together forever, true LLBFF's.

"Maura…Maura!" Angela was now practically shouting. "Honey, is everything ok? You seem awfully distracted this morning."

"I'm sorry, Angela. I just have lots of things on my mind." Maura took a bite of her waffles and smiled at Angela, "These waffles are delicious" Maura exclaimed in hopes that Angela's feelings wouldn't be hurt.

"Well, that's quite alright Maura…you are, of course, the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts after all. I'm sure you have more important things on your mind than my morning soapbox commentary. Eat up now; you need to keep your strength up."

The comment reminded Maura of the first morning she had met Jane at the coffee shop. Maura had recommended a better food choice to Jane in order to boost her Vitamin D in light of her "night work." As it turned out, Jane was undercover that morning. Jane had been dressed up like a street hooker and Maura had definitely found her act convincing. Maura had always appreciated Jane's amazing detective skills, but she also knew the unspoken talent it took to be a convincing actor for many of the undercover stings that went down by BPD.

"Angela, not to change the subject, but where did Jane get her acting skills? Her masterful personas have been invaluable for all the undercover sting operations arranged by the Boston police department. She must have learned that somewhere." Maura inquired.

Angela was busy grabbing some butter from the fridge. "Who, Jane? Oh honey, she has been acting all her life! I remember when she wanted to get out of one of Sister Winifred's spelling tests. I swear she could convince the Pope himself that her appendix had ruptured to avoid going to school if she needed to." Angela laughed at the memory. "Actually, all joking aside, Jane appeared in a couple of plays in high school. As I recall, she really enjoyed the fine arts. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it impresses me that she can convincingly play so many roles while undercover." Maura thought back to the undercover role at Merck. She had reveled under Jane's gaze. Jane had been so protective trying to cover up Maura's breasts when she had first walked into the club. Then later, her gaze had lingered longer than appropriate at Maura's impressive cleavage. Maura had hoped it would lead to a deepening of their relationship, perhaps into something romantic. But, Jane was stubborn. Maura knew she had sufficient medical training that she could not be misreading Jane's facial expressions. She hoped that deep down, Jane longed for her too.

Maura looked down at her waffles and had lost her appetite. She turned her attention to the newspaper spread out before her. She liked to read obituaries. They didn't call her "Queen of the Dead' for nothing. As she skimmed the page, it seemed to be an uneventful day for deaths. She continued reading and turned to the Entertainment section. Suddenly, one advertisement caught her attention. It was for acting classes in the theatre district of Boston. Maura smiled to herself as she thought how much fun acting class would be for her. She could learn all the techniques that made Jane so wonderful in her undercover stings. Not to mention, she needed to be able to act as if Jane was nothing more than a best friend, for now anyway. She would need the best acting classes available especially if her love turned out to be unrequited by Jane. Maura frowned as she imagined the pain that awaited her if that happened.

She quickly jotted down the phone number for the class on a sheet of paper and excused herself to Angela.

"I wish I knew what was bothering her" Angela thought to herself. Of course, Jane immediately came to her mind. The women had the most incredible bond that Angela had ever seen. If anyone would know what was bothering Maura, it would be her Jane.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane was exhausted but continued to push herself. Boxing had always helped her during stressful times. The dummy that Korsak and Frost had gotten for her was great for a workout and easing all her tensions. It seemed lately that she had more tension than usual.

With every punch, Jane thought of Maura. "_Why do I think of her constantly_?" PUNCH…"_Why is she so adorably goofy_?" PUNCH JAB "_Why must she be such a gorgeous Google mouth_?" PUNCH PUNCH. Jane was sweating as much from her thoughts of Maura as much as the physical exercise. "_Why does she have a special look just for me_?" JAB JAB JAB "_Her eyes, her smell, her perfect body_!" PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH "_I think I love her_!"

Jane felt like her head was going to explode. "_Whoa, what the heck is going on with me_?"

Her girl crush on Maura was one thing, but love? Jane managed a smile as Korsak came to mind, no doubt his comment would be "_Oh boy_!" Jane grabbed the dummy to steady herself. What was she going to do? Jane slid her head forward until her forehead rested on the dummy. What was she going to do? She asked herself again, this time thumping her forehead on the dummy hoping some answer would come to her.

Her pity party was soon interrupted by her ringing cell phone. Jane slid her gloves off, grabbed her towel to wipe off the sweat and reached for her phone. She was hoping to see Maura's beautiful face pop up on her screen, but it was her mother instead.

"Hey, Ma!" Jane said.

"Hello Jane. I hope I didn't interrupt anything important honey" Angela asked. She was anxious to talk to Jane, but knew the subject would be a difficult one.

"I'm boxing Ma. No big deal. What's on your mind? Did you make me some Cannoli's?" Jane was hopeful that if it couldn't be Maura calling, then her mother would give her some reason to run to Maura's house. The idea of a delicious dessert to top it off sounded good to her.

Angela laughed on the other line, "Oh, no Jane. No such luck. I was calling about Maura actually."

That statement instantly got Jane's attention. "What about Maura, Ma?" Jane asked breathlessly as she sat down on the couch. Even the mention of Maura's name sent a lightening bolt up her spine. Jane shuddered involuntarily.

"Well, Jane. She isn't being herself. She is hardly eating, she is constantly distracted, and she seems to be stressed out about something. Did you girls have another fight? Because if you did Jane Clementine Rizzoli…you need to apologize now" Angela huffed.

"Ma!" Jane shouted into the phone. "No, we didn't get into any fight. Why would you think that?" Jane braced herself for the response.

"Well, Jane…you know you are the only one who has that kind of affect on Maura. I just thought maybe you girls had some type of disagreement" Angela admitted.

Jane froze. "_You are the only one who has that kind of affect on Maura_." Her mother's words rolled around in her head. The words electrified Jane and she was at a loss for words. Could it be possible Maura felt the same way about her and everyone in the world knew it except for Jane?

"Jane…Janie. Are you there? Helloooo" Angela was now shouting into the phone frustrated. "Mother of mercy, the two of you deserve each other. Obviously, it must be me then. Both of you have better things on your mind than having a decent conversation with me!" Angela lamented.

"I'm sorry Ma…it's not you. It's me. Look, I don't know what's wrong with Maura. But, I will try to find out soon, ok?" Jane ended the phone call and stood up on shaky legs. She needed time to face these feelings that she so clearly felt for Maura. Jane decided right then and there to keep herself busy the rest of the weekend and face Maura on Monday.

Later that day, Maura called the phone number on the acting ad and signed herself up for the class. The only thing was that the class met on Wednesday and Friday nights. Normally, those were the typical days when she would meet Jane and the boys from BPD at the Dirty Robber.

Maura wondered if Jane would even notice if she missed a few visits to the bar. She convinced herself that it would be better this way. She would lay low for a while taking the class. It would serve a dual purpose. She would learn to act and it would keep her away from Jane as much as possible until she could find some solution to her "situation" with Jane. Distance would most certainly help her sort things out in her head. The class would be a helpful distraction.

Maura set up a lunch meeting with the director of the theatre on Monday in the Arts district so that she could discuss the class content more and fill out the specific paperwork. The director had been more than willing to meet with her individually when Maura explained her credentials. The director was flattered to have someone like Maura interested in the class. He also thought maybe Maura could review some scripts for medical accuracy. Of course, Maura had jumped at the chance to share her medical expertise. The director was writing a murder mystery and having the medical examiner consult on the script was a fantastic opportunity.

Maura rubbed her hands nervously, yet excited at the thought of her new endeavor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. I will keep up the story, if you keep up the encouraging words! _Italicized_ words in the story are meant to be thoughts**

Chapter 3

On Monday morning, Jane strolled into the office and greeted her work partner, Frost. Her original partner had been Korsak. While she enjoyed Frost's friendship and tech wizard skills, she and Korsak went way back. Their history was thick and his loyalty to Jane was fierce. She knew it. Jane also knew that he fiercely loved donuts as he tipped his head in greeting with a mouth full of a glazed jelly. That was Korsaks typical greeting, a nod and a wink. Jane smiled with affection at her old friend.

Jane was glad to be back at work. She needed anything to keep her mind off of Maura. Not to mention, the Benson case she had been working for a few days was getting to her. With all her personal distractions, things weren't going well on the case. Cavanaugh, her boss, was not a patient man especially with his prized detective. He was used to her impressive skills and had gotten too accustomed to Jane's prompt resolutions. In fact, she had the best solved cases ratio than anyone else in the department. In fact, she was better than most other detectives in the history of BPD. But, she seemed to be off her game. Jane challenged herself to get it together for the good of the case. Those victims needed justice and she would fight and give her life for justice on any day of the week.

However, she had promised her mother to find out what was bothering Maura. She decided to run down to the morgue later and invite Maura to lunch. A good greasy cheeseburger would make Jane feel better anyway. Her poor eating habits drove Maura crazy. Jane decided she would have one with extra pickles just for Maura's sake.

Around lunchtime, Jane anxiously headed to the morgue. As she rode the elevator down, Jane rubbed her scarred hands together. Why was she so nervous? She felt like a school girl again. As the elevator doors opened, Jane gasped as she bumped into Maura who was hurriedly entering the elevator while rummaging around her purse. Jane stepped back into the elevator with her.

"Hey, Maur!" Jane exclaimed as she moved aside for Maura. "Where are you headed off to? I was hoping we could have lunch together. You know, outside the office." Jane made eye contact with Maura and instantly felt her heart skip a beat. "_Damn this woman and her perfection_" she thought. Maura was dressed impeccably, as usual. The dress she was wearing was some fancy designer that Jane couldn't pronounce and was well tailored for Maura. It hugged her in all the right places.

"Oh, hi Jane. I'm sorry, but I have lunch plans" Maura explained as she pushed the 1st floor button. "Maybe another day?" Maura said. She looked away and into her purse again. "_Where_ _are those car keys? I wish Jane wouldn't look at me like that_." Maura's thoughts were racing. She was glad for the distraction of looking in her purse as it gave her a good reason to avoid those beautiful brown eyes of Janes. They seemed more intense today. Those eyes could make her succumb to the deepest of human emotions…lust, and so easily too. Maura felt the heat rising in her cheeks as Jane's eyes remained fixed on her. It was not like Maura to take her lunch and most certainly not like her to take one without Jane.

"Ok, Maur. It's just that we haven't really talked today and I was hoping…" Jane was interrupted by the elevator ding announcing the 1st floor. Maura stepped quickly from the elevator and looked back at Jane. "Look, I'm sorry Jane. It's just not a good day, so if you will excuse me, I am running late." Just like that, Maura was gone. The click of her heels echoing in the lobby area.

Jane stood there and wondered what her next step should be at this point. She wished it was Wednesday because she would definitely need a drink by the end of the day. She knew she would spend all afternoon wondering where Maura was headed for lunch, but more importantly, her thoughts would linger on Maura's mystery date.

Jane put her hands in her pockets and walked back to her desk. She fell into her chair, suddenly feeling very exhausted. Just then, Frost walked over and said "Hey,we finally have a lead in the Benson case. The vic's neighbor is willing to talk and we need to meet him for an interview" Frost said excitedly. Jane instantly stood and grabbed her jacket. Jane was thankful their case had finally provided her with something to think about that was not Maura related. She headed off with Frost, full of resolve. She was determined to do everything possible to throw herself into the Benson case in hopes of forgetting Maura, at least for the moment.

However, Murphy 's Law had other plans for Jane. She and Frost met the neighbor and took his statement. The neighbor had some good leads, so it was a promising discovery. Soon after their meeting was over, they decided to grab a bite to eat. They picked one of Jane's favorite deli's that bordered the Arts district.

Jane grabbed a table by the window. Frost had offered to grab both their food orders since he had noticed the fatigued look on Jane's face. Jane made herself comfortable and looked out the window. It was a typical traffic day for Boston. Jane loved to watch the hustle and bustle of the people as they passed by on their way to who knows where. It was then that Jane noticed the drop dead gorgeous woman across the street at a fancy café. It was Maura. She was standing with a sophisticated looking man. The man was smiling broadly at Maura. No one could resist her. He held her chair as Maura got up. Their lunch date was obviously coming to an end. Maura was all smiles.

Jane's pulse quickened. The man walked with Maura and led her out to the parking area. Unfortunately, Jane couldn't see where Maura had parked as it was just out of view.

"_Damn it_!" Jane thought. "_Who was this guy? Where had they met? Why hadn't Maura said something to her? Was this another long lost love of Maura's?" _Jane felt her stomach churn just as Frost arrived with their food. Jane gave one look to the food and got up in a hurry as she felt a sickness overcome her. She could not remain seated. She couldn't stay here and sit idly as someone else enjoyed Maura's company. It was too much to ask of her. She rushed out of the deli for a breath of fresh air.

"What? Jane, where are you going? Was it something I ordered?" Frost inquired. He shook his head. He knew his partner well enough to know, lunch was over before it had even started.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next two days passed by with Jane and Maura exchanging their hellos and goodbyes, but nothing much in between. The thought of Maura's new mystery man had given Jane two sleepless nights. To add to the misery, Angela wanted to talk about Maura and her own theories of mystery man. Jane regretted telling her mother the moment the words left her mouth.

"You know, Jane, if Maura has a new love interest, we should be happy for her. I don't know why the long face from you. She has spent too much of her life alone. It's not healthy. I know I struggle with it since your father left me" Angela said as she cleaned up Jane's kitchen counter absentmindedly.

"What? No! I mean, yes…I mean I'm not exactly happy, no. Ma, stop cleaning…or I will throw you out!" Jane said as she grabbed the cleaning rag from her mother. How on earth could she be happy for Maura finding someone else? It just wasn't possible.

"Well, you don't have to snap at me. Maybe you are right. She seems to be happy especially when you two are together. I think you are good for each other. I think we need to be supportive of her no matter what. I know I am. There's not much she could say to change my opinion of her. I am just happy she is in your life and ours." Angela went over to the sink and started rinsing some cups.

Jane sat there flabbergasted at her mother's words again. "_She seems to be happy especially when you two are together_." Her mother had a way of driving Jane crazy without realizing it. Again, everyone could see the connection between the two friends. Jane rubbed her eyebrows together in frustration. "Look, Ma. You are obviously not going to stop cleaning and I have to get to the office. I'll see you later, ok?" Jane got up and headed out the door before her mother could argue.

The promising leads from the recent interview on the Benson case had managed to keep Jane busy, but not too busy for their usual Wednesday drinks at the Dirty Robber. Truth be known, Jane just wanted to see Maura. She didn't care about her new love interest. She just wanted to sit next to her, smell her intoxicating scent, listen to the music of her voice and admire Maura's hair. She didn't care if they had nothing to say, as long as she was with her in the same room. She felt extra perky as 5pm arrived that afternoon and it wasn't often that perky was the proper adjective to describe Jane.

"Ok, boys. I think we have worked hard enough to deserve some brews, huh?" Jane exclaimed. She grabbed her jacket and said, "I'll catch up, I am going to grab Maura."

As Jane turned to leave, Korsak touched Jane's arm. "Don't bother Jane. Maura isn't coming today or Friday" he explained. At the sound of those words, Jane felt herself deflate. The air in her lungs seemed to disappear and leave her weak and with shaky legs. Jane had no choice but to sit back down, unable to visibly hide her disappointment.

Korsak and Frost gave each other a knowing look. Something was up between Jane and Maura. At the beginning, they had often fantasized about Jane and Maura being together. It was the typical male fantasy and even more so when it involved two beautiful women. As time had gone on, however, each one individually had realized that Jane and Maura were perfect for each other for so many other reasons besides the obvious physical one.

"I'm sorry, Jane, but I happen to bump into Maura earlier and she told me to let you know" Korsak said. Jane sat there with a blank stare. Before she knew what she was doing, she put her face in her hands and rubbed her forehead. She had an instant headache, just like earlier with her mother in the kitchen. However this time, Jane realized it wasn't a headache at all, it was more like a soul ache. Her soul longed for it's other half. She needed Maura and needed her badly. The ache inside of her would be eased by nothing short of being with her. Somewhere far away, she heard Korsak clear his throat.

Jane looked up to find Korsak next to her desk. "Jane, why don't you give her a phone call, maybe she'll change her mind?" Korsak was doing his best to be supportive of Jane since he could see her visible distress. Jane stood up and said, "Thanks Vince. You know, I'm sure she has something better to do. I will just catch up with her later. In fact, I am not feeling so good after all, so you boys go on without me. I will see you both tomorrow."

Jane steadied herself and walked out. She headed home in a daze and before she knew it, she was sitting on her couch with a beer in one hand and Jo in the other. She had to try to figure something out. She sat there for quite a while in silence. Her reasoning ability was not functioning. Her brain tried to tell her what to do, but her heart would hear known of it. Her head told her that Maura could never love her back in that way. Jane convinced herself that she just wasn't good enough for her. But, her heart wanted Maura…period. Jane felt exhausted with the internal battle. She needed rest from the turmoil and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

For the rest of the week, Jane went through the actions of her job. She was on auto pilot and she knew it. Luckily for her, Frost could tell something was up and had silently taken the lead in the Benson case. He knew they didn't need Cavanaugh asking any questions about the case, or what the hang up was on finding the murderer. Jane saw Maura every day and the hellos and goodbyes continued on schedule, but nothing more. She just couldn't bring herself to approach Maura. She didn't know what to say. Besides the obvious love sickness, she was truly hurt that Maura had not confided in her about her new mystery man. It was Ian all over again. At that time, Jane had found out from Angela. Now, even Angela was in the dark.

Days turned into weeks and things continued similarly. Frost and Jane eventually cracked the Benson case and with that difficult case behind her, Jane decided that she could no longer stand the voluntary silence between herself and Maura. She needed to know about this new man for Maura. She needed to be able to accept it and at the very least run his background like Ian. He had turned out to be a wanted felon, so Jane felt the need to clear her new man. With the usual Friday drink time approaching, Jane decided to take a walk down to the crime lab to catch Maura and invite her personally to the Dirty Robber. She decided not to say anything to Korsak or Frost since she had already shown too much weakness whenever Maura was involved. They didn't need to know all her vulnerabilities.

As the elevator doors opened, Jane stepped out and saw that Maura's office light was on. Encouraged, Jane walked over and leaned on the door frame, crossing her legs. She had one hand in her pocket in typical fashion. Maura was the picture of perfection sitting at her desk. Jane cleared her throat to catch Maura's attention.

As Maura looked up, she felt her own pang of desire hit her chest violently as she saw her own picture of perfection. Jane was standing in her doorway. She was the most beautiful woman that Maura had ever seen. Jane was strong, brave, loyal and radiated a warmth that Maura loved. Maura took a breath and felt a bit dizzy by Jane's presence. She had missed seeing her, touching her subtly and hearing the sexiness that was Jane's raspy voice. She was all that Maura had ever wanted and she was standing in her doorway, looking at her shyly.

"Hey, Maur" Jane said timidly. "I was hoping to catch you early so we could talk" Jane continued, finding it difficult to speak as her mouth went dry, "I…I mean. It's just that I…" The words wouldn't come to Jane as she looked at Maura. Honestly, she didn't want to say anything. She wanted to walk over and just take Maura in her arms. She wanted to embrace and hold her forever.

Seeing Jane's hesitation, Maura stood and took control. "Hello, Jane. I know things have been a little awkward lately. I agree we should sit down and talk about…some issues between us. But, unfortunately, I am headed out of town for a long weekend. In fact, I was just sending the last of my emails and logging out of the system." Maura found that she had to lean on her desk for support. She took a deep breath and headed around her desk towards Jane. Jane watched as Maura approached her. A deep desire within her hoped that Maura would make things easy for her and have Maura make the first move. However, life was difficult and that was not to be. Instead, Maura grabbed a bag that Jane had not noticed on Maura's expensive chair. She put the bag and her purse on her shoulder and headed to the doorway where Jane was standing.

"I hate to leave under these circumstances, but I have a flight to catch Jane." In that instant, a few seconds and no more…Maura looked deeply into Jane's eyes. Jane could not speak or breathe. She was lost in Maura. So many unspoken things seemed to pass between the two women. The heat between them was palpable. The air was full of their combined denied lust. The world seemed to stand still in that moment. Maura suddenly reached over and touched Jane's forearm. "I will see you when I get back and we can talk then, ok?"

Jane's arm was instantly on fire where Maura had touched her. She walked on past Jane, leaving behind the loveliest Maura scent and pushed the elevator button. Jane could not move. The love of her life was walking away and Jane could not move. With one last glance, Maura walked onto the elevator and the doors closed silently behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

***Thank you again to all my wonderful reviewers. It has been an honor to receive your encouragement. This was a difficult chapter to write. I purposely played "Run" by Leona Lewis on repeat while I wrote it for inspiration. If you are able, listen to the song. It's so good and appropriate for the chapter. Please stay with me, it's a tough chapter, but goodness is on it's way.***

Chap 5

The moment the doors closed, Maura crumbled. She was so weak from pretending in front of Jane. She was breathing erratically and had to get away. She held the elevator walls tightly for balance. Her desire for the other woman was so great, that it threatened to engulf her and swallow her whole.

The acting classes had been great and she had learned many things in the past few weeks, but this? This was so much more than she could handle. How could she ever learn the proper technique for walking away from love? That's what Jane was…her definition of love. She realized just how naïve she had been to think it possible. When the elevator doors opened, she ran out nearly knocking down Korsak as he tried to get on the elevator. Maura didn't care anymore, she had to get away before she broke down and screamed to the whole world that she loved Jane Rizzoli with all her heart and they could all go to hell if they didn't like it!

Korsak was startled and was barely able to mumble, "Forgive me, Dr. Isles" before he noticed that any words would fall on deaf ears. Maura was long gone. As she ran, Korsak thought he heard her whimpering. What the hell was happening between her and Jane? Korsak scratched his head and thought about the past few days and weeks at the office. Whatever was wrong, it was big. He wished he knew how to fix it for the two women. It broke his heart to see both of them suffering in silence.

Maura ran to her car and started the engine before she could change her mind. Leaving Jane behind at the morgue had been so hard and more than anything, cruel. This long weekend in New York was supposed to be good for her. It was an actor's workshop and the director had encouraged those who could attend to do so. Maura had signed up immediately, not allowing herself reasons to back out of it. The acting classes had been thoughtful and insightful, but Maura found that memorizing the lines was relatively easy for her. She had always been good for knowing so many random things that she had memorized along the way. However, the acting role of her life was the problem. It was killing her to be without Jane. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to hold on. The more she deprived herself of Jane, the more her longing worsened. The torment woke her every day with thoughts of Jane and the sun set with whispers of Jane's name on her lips.

She drove haphazardly to the airport and parked the car. She needed to get out of Boston and fast. Maura did just that for the next hour. She ordered a glass of wine to calm her nerves on the relatively short plane ride. When she arrived in New York, she tolerated the hotel staff as they checked her into the hotel. New York was always lovely and exciting, but the air seemed heavy and constricting for Maura. The moment she entered her suite, Maura fell on the bed. Finally, there was peace around her. She closed her eyes and instantly pictured Jane in her doorway. The thought flooded her with butterflies in her stomach and made her incredibly wet. An aching pain in her core drummed a slow beat. Maura sat up and threw off her clothes as the heat from the thought coursed through her veins. She couldn't allow herself the luxury of an orgasm at the thought of Jane. Maura walked into the bathroom naked and turned on the shower.

She knew she had a "meet and greet" happy hour to attend with some of the local area actors soon, but suddenly her legs seemed heavy. Her body needed a release from the built up tension of the past few hours. Maura put her hands up against the shower wall and just leaned in, letting the water run deliciously over her body. She needed Jane everywhere the water was running, everywhere. She slowly let her right hand drift down to her center and rubbed herself as Jane drifted into her mind. As the throbbing increased, she opened her eyes and loudly shouted, "No!" to herself. "Oh, God…no" Maura slumped down to the shower floor and squeezed her eyes closed. She grabbed her knees towards her and cried.

She sat under the water for a while getting herself together and finished her shower, stepping out from the stall. She was trembling like never before from her need for Jane. She dried herself off and walked out into her room. She carefully picked out elegant, yet casual slacks and a beautiful designer blouse. She glanced at herself in the mirror and hardly recognized the woman who looked back at her.

"Why do you run so much Maura?" she asked herself. She knew she could have just about anyone she wanted, but her love and heart belonged to Jane. The women were impossibly different, one from the other, but a desperately perfect match. Just then, Maura heard her cell phone vibrating with an incoming text. She walked over and picked up the cell phone, closing her eyes. If she was meant to have Jane, please let it be her.

It took a long time for Jane to move from the doorway. She felt as if she was holding up the building and any sudden movements on her part would bring it down. She had never felt so physically ill in all her life. Jane could not have prepared for the news that Maura would be gone for another three days. It would be three more days of torture at the hands of her heart.

Jane turned her back to the door edge and looked to the heavens. "Why, can't I have her?" Jane whispered. The tears were building up as she turned to walk down the hall and back up the elevator. She didn't bother stopping by her desk. She headed to the café to talk to her mother. Angela was cleaning the last of the tables when Jane walked in. Angela took a breath as she saw Jane's ashen face. "Jane…oh Jane. What happened with Maura?" The fact that her mother knew that Jane's appearance was directly related to Maura spoke volumes.

"Hey, Ma" Jane muttered as she grabbed a cup and headed over to the coffee machine. She was trying to be strong, but felt so weak. Angela hurried over and hugged Jane from behind. While normally Jane would have shrugged the hug away, today she didn't have the strength. Angela took the cup from Jane and turned her around, looking her right in the eyes.

"Jane…just call her. Call and tell her about whatever is bothering you. I can't stand to see you so broken" Angela's voice quivered from the emotion of seeing her oldest child in such distress. Indeed, Jane felt broken. She was fiercely independent and had been all her life. But, today, here…now, she needed her mother.

"Thanks for the support, Ma. I really need it. I don't know what to do. I want to call her, but this whole trip thing caught me by surprise. Did you know that Maura was leaving for a long weekend?" Jane asked.

"Well, not exactly. But I did see her weekend bag this morning in her front seat. It's killing me that the two of you are not communicating. Any relationship needs effective communication. I wished I would have known that years ago, maybe it would have saved my marriage. Angela frowned as she remembered the pain of her recent divorce.

"Thanks for the advice, Ma. Listen, I really don't have an appetite, so don't wait for me at dinner. I think I will take a rain check." Jane meekly smiled at her mother and surprised her with another hug. Even as a child, Jane had never been one to want close, physical contact. Jane headed for the door. She was happy to have her mother's support. Angela continued to compare her and Maura to her own marriage. Again, Jane wondered if others saw what she felt whenever Maura was around.

When Jane arrived at her apartment, she sat with Jo for a bit. She thought of her mothers words and felt the conviction to communicate with Maura. She needed to be direct and to the point. So, she picked up her cell phone and texted Maura, "Maur, please consider coming home early. I need you more than ever. Love, Jane". She pushed send before she could change her mind. She got up and walked outside with Jo. She needed the cold air.


	6. Chapter 6

***Hello Readers...I was lucky enough to have a meeting cancelled today, plus some inspiration and the result is your next Chapter. There is another song reference in the chapter. You all are fantastic!***

Chap 6

Jane walked with Jo for what seemed like an hour. She returned to the apartment and fed the dog. The walk had been productive in that she had clarified her exact feelings for Maura. Growing up Catholic, she continued to have reservations about how to react to her feelings. Her prayers often centered around her deep love for Maura and continually asking God how it could be wrong?

Jane took a deep breath and walked over to the counter where she had left her phone. She was hoping for a response from Maura. As she flipped open her phone, she was disappointed to find no missed calls or texts. What exactly had she expected? That Maura would come running back? She suddenly felt silly for even thinking it. Jane decided a bath was in order. She normally didn't take baths, but tonight she needed to soak her problems away. Jane ran the warm water and took off her clothes. As she walked into her closet, she noticed some candles on the top shelf. Maura had suggested she buy them for meditation. She smiled as she thought of the wonderful afternoon they had spent shopping together. She decided to light a candle and enjoy her bath.

Afterwards, she felt so much better. She pulled on her most comfortable pair of boy shorts and tank top. She laid on the bed and almost immediately a slow wave of exhaustion washed over her. She closed her eyes and let herself go. As she drifted into unconsciousness, thoughts of Maura flashed in her mind. The tentacles of fatigue were soon too heavy a burden for Jane to withstand and sleep overcame her.

Some time later, she was awakened by Jo licking her face. "Hey, girl. I'm sorry for falling asleep. Do you need to go outside again?" Jane scratched the dog behind the ears. She got up and walked into the bathroom to splash some water on her face. Afterwards, she walked out into her living room looking for the dog's leash. She headed over to the front door. "OK, let's make this quick…huh girl!" she told the dog. Jane headed outside and noticed the beautiful night and full moon. It was full and bright. Once Jo finished up, Jane headed back up the stairs. Just then, Jane heard footsteps behind her. She realized then how dangerous it was to be out this late and be so distracted. Jane whipped around in a defensive stance when she stopped in her tracks. Maura was walking up the sidewalk. As the two women saw each other, they both took respective deep breaths.

"Good evening, Jane. You said you needed me, so here I am" Maura whispered as she slowly walked up the steps. Her eyes locking on Jane with such tenderness. "You mean so much to me and I…I caught the first flight home."

Jane was speechless, but it wasn't necessary for her to say anything as Maura grabbed her and hugged her tightly. Jane opened her door and ushered the dog and Maura into her apartment.

Now that Maura was actually here, the same insecure and vulnerable feelings for Jane came lurking into her mind. Jane kept herself busy by filling some glasses with ice and water. It was late and Maura had declined a wine offer. She didn't want anything to cloud her judgement. Maura sat on the couch and motioned for Jane to sit next to her. It had always seemed natural for the women to sit closely on the couch. Jane set the glasses of water down on the table and took a seat. Maura turned to Jane and grabbed her hand. "Jane, you know I care very much about you. So, when you send me a text like the one you did, I dropped everything to come to you."

"Look Maur, I'm sorry I did that and ruined your weekend" Jane mumbled, feeling guilty for the text.

"Jane, please don't be sorry. I am the one who should be sorry. I have been a jerk lately. You have been trying to reach out to me, but I have done nothing but push you away. I am deeply sorry for my behavior." Maura replied, looking down at their intertwined hands. Maura felt her eyes tearing up and a small whimper escaped her lips.

At the thought of Maura being upset, Jane looked up to search Maura's face. "It's just that I feel like we are no longer communicating and I don't want that to happen to our relationship. And frankly, I'm hurt that you couldn't confide in me about your new love interest. You haven't been to the Dirty Robber for weeks now, and it's not the same without you."

Maura processed Jane's words and concluded she must have misunderstood. "Jane, whatever are you talking about? I don't have a new love interest!" Maura exclaimed being clearly confused by Jane's question.

"Come on Maura, you don't have to try to pretend. I saw you with him a few weeks back having lunch. I could understand about Ian, but this new guy is different. I don't know why you would choose to keep this from me. Not to mention, you have been all secretive since this new guy showed up and I just can't take it anymore" Jane replied.

Maura frowned as she indignanctly replied, "Jane, as you well know, I don't pretend very well. I have no new love interest and the only man with whom I have shared a meal, was the director of my acting class. He and I are most certainly NOT in a relationship" Maura confessed.

Jane looked closely at Maura and felt elation overcoming her. She searched for the right words, "You mean you're not dating someone new? Wait…what? What do you mean this is someone from your acting class? What class are you taking?" Jane asked.

"Of course, I am not dating anyone right now." Maura said. She was embarrassed for keeping the class a secret from Jane. "I realize now that I should have informed you of my decision to take the class. I have been taking acting lessons for 4 weeks now. That's why I have not been able to attend our usual soiree at the Dirty Robber" Maura exclaimed.

Jane felt such relief at the sound of Maura's explanation. It was all starting to make sense now. It was clear that Jane had jumped to conclusions and had read too much into the lunch date. Jane felt such relief that she instantly hugged Maura. She was trembling a bit at the rush of emotion that she was feeling.

Once Jane settled down, Maura explained her class in detail to Jane. In fact, Maura stood and walked over to her purse. In her rush to leave New York, she had stuffed a script in her purse. It was part of a new and upcoming romantic play in which Maura would have a small speaking part. Even though the role was small, it was quite a score for only 4 weeks of acting class.

"Wow, Maur. I am flattered that you think so much of my undercover acting. I guess I have been an actress all my life. I really enjoyed theatre in high school." Jane said as she settled back on the couch, finally able to relax.

"Oh, Angela told me all about your high school acting days" Maura smiled. "Why don't you help me practice? Show me your skills Jane!" Maura winked at Jane in a teasing fashion. It was great to be relaxed in each other's company again. Jane immediately felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

"Maura, let's be serious. I haven't done that in a long time. Being undercover isn't like being in a play. You have to prepare mentally more than anything and know your part. More importantly, you need to know the mission. There are no lines to memorize" Jane continued, "Not to mention, I'm sure you are brilliant after only 4 weeks since you're a genius and all" Jane teased.

"Oh, Jane…PLEASE? Please say you will read some lines with me? I know everyone's part. Even though I have a small speaking part as the bartender, I know everyone's part. So, all you have to do is follow along." Maura beamed as she suddenly thought this would be a great opportunity to get closer to Jane. This might be just the thing to test the waters with her.

"Come on!" Maura grabbed both of Jane's hands and gave her a good tug, helping her to her feet. "I know! You can be the part of Gary and I will be Nora, ok?"

"What? Why do I have to be the guy, Maura?" Jane groaned.

"Well, for one thing Jane, it would be a good challenge and I know you love challenges. Also, you said yourself that you would be the guy that night we spent together before the undercover Merck assignment" Maura reminded Jane.

"Fine, but I can't promise I will be any good. I haven't looked at a script in 20 years" Jane said. She was feeling a bit nervous about this whole acting thing, but just seeing Maura smile again was worth all of it.

Maura explained that Jane had to play the part of Gary. He was a small town country boy with big city dreams. After an opportunity arises that allows him to move to New York City, he meets the sultry Nora in a chance encounter at a blues bar. Nora was about to flip his world upside down. After the explanation to set up the story by Maura, she handed the script to Jane.

"Now, Gary feels right at home at the blues bar since he has significant background with country music which sometimes uses similar musical undertones. Nora sees him across the room and saunters over, taking a firm hold of him as she initiates a dance" Maura explained as she batted her eyes in a flirty way to Jane.

" What? Ah, no. Maura, now I have to dance too? No!" Jane stammered as she realized that this role would require a close encounter with Maura while they danced in the scene.

Maura's face shifted from a smile to a broken frown. She looked down, almost ready to cry. "Is the thought of dancing with me so terrible?" Maura mumbled.

The thought of disappointing Maura was too much and Jane couldn't imagine making Maura cry. "No, no…it's not that..it's just…Maur, are you crying? Ah, Maur, don't cry. Please!" Jane squirmed as Maura continued to look down in obvious disappointment.

"Ok, fine. As long as you don't cry Maura. I will dance with you. Come on, let's get this over with." Jane knew acting this scene out would take all her will power and she didn't know if she had it in her to succeed. But, she couldn't disappoint Maura. She just couldn't do it.

Maura's smile had returned. "Ok, Jane. I think we are ready. I hope you're ok with the romantic edge to this scene" Maura said as she moved closer to Jane. "I can't think of anyone else that I would want to share this scene with than you" Maura slowly smiled at her veiled innuendo and she gave Jane that special smile that was reserved only for her. She leaned over and rubbed Jane's forearm slowly as she looked into her eyes.

Jane felt an inferno at Maura's touch. She was visibly shaking from the sensation. Nervous that Maura would see the effect she had on her, Jane fumbled with the pages pretending to read the script. Maura broke the touch and walked over to lower the lights. She also turned the stereo on to a good local blues station.

"Ahhh…Maura, what are you doing?" Jane demanded, feeling a bit shaken as she watched Maura.

"I'm setting the mood Jane. Making sure we have the right ambience is the key to this scene" Maura's eyes glittered as she admired Jane from across the room. Jane's immaculately slim and strong frame took her breath away. Jane was standing there in boy shorts and a tank top showing off just how magnificent she really was. Maura took a breath to calm herself and walked back to stand in front of Jane.

As "Born under a bad sign" by Jimi Hendrix began to play in the background, Maura closed the distance between she and Jane. She slipped one arm around her waist and gently pulled Jane into a slow and rhythmic dance.

Jane felt a bit light headed as a slow fire spread to all the places that Maura was touching. Jane tried to play along, but the feeling of Maura pressed against her was too much for her senses. Jane took a deep breath and tried to focus on Gary and what he was supposed to be doing in this part of the play. She held up the script, but the words were fuzzy and out of focus. Jane moved her hands down to hold Maura's slim and perfect waistline just as Maura dipped her head into Jane's chest and gently caressed her back. As Maura's hand moved lower, Jane could not longer focus and dropped the script on the floor. She pulled away from Maura, "This is ridiculous Maura. I can't even read my lines with the dimmed lights. Maybe this isn't such a good idea?" Jane said breathlessly.

After picking up the script, Jane walked over to the table. Any place that would put distance between herself and Maura was a good thing. Jane grabbed the edge of the table for support. Just then, she eyed the glass of iced water she had served earlier in the evening. She leaned over to grab the glass when she felt Maura stroke her back. Maura turned Jane around and pressed against her again. Jane was now holding the glass of water between them. The intensity of Maura's eyes was incredible. Jane had never seen such desire captured in the wildness of those eyes.

Maura looked down at the glass of water that Jane was holding. It was the only barrier between them. Slowly, Maura reached down and slid two fingers into the glass of water. She grabbed an ice cube with her fingers and pulled it out of the glass. Maura's movements were deliberately erotic and in slow motion. Jane was fixated on her and could not look away. She watched every move Maura made.

Maura never blinked as she held Jane's gaze. She placed the ice up to Jane's neck eliciting a moan from Jane and let it travel down her neck as she whispered, "Do you need to be cooled down Jane?" Maura's breath was hot and sexy.

Jane could not breathe. She shut her eyes tightly as the sensation of the ice traveled down her neck. Just as Jane felt as if she could take no more, Maura removed the ice from Jane. Jane slowly opened her eyes and Maura put the ice cube in her mouth and sucked hard. "I can taste you on the ice cube, Jane." It was Maura's turn to close her eyes. She was in ecstasy.

"I want to taste more of you Jane, so much more." Maura's voice was low and husky as her need for Jane overwhelmed her.

Jane felt her knees buckle. She pushed Maura away and tried to walk around her, "Maur, I think we have taken this far enough. I mean…it's getting out of hand."

Just as Jane tried to walk by, Maura grabbed her and pulled her in again as she whispered, "I'm not acting Jane." Maura looked into Jane's face and slipped one hand behind her neck. She lovingly pulled Jane close and kissed her. Maura's lips molded to Jane's mouth in an erotic dance of perfection. Maura's scent filled Jane's nose and pushed her beyond the limits of self restraint.

Jane felt an explosion of arousal unlike anything in her whole life. She felt as if she were on fire, a sensual...slow burning fire. A fire that electrified every nerve ending in her body. Her heartbeat raced and pounded in her ears drowning out all other sounds. Maura's lips were gentle and soft. A softness that caressed Jane's mouth. How could she feel such intensity from a kiss?

Maura pulled away and gazed into Jane's dark and lustful eyes. Jane was trembling and was no longer able to fight what her body desired with a ferocious intensity. She loved Maura beyond understaning.

She cupped Maura's face with her hands and this time initiated another kiss. Her tongue gave a possessive lick to Maura's lips as she plunged in for her first taste of eternity. She would desire this woman forever.

***OK readers...that is all for now. The next chapter will probably move the rating to M...just thought I would let you know***


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Readers! I am back and on limited time, but I hope you enjoy this next installment. I continue to be humbled by your kind reviews! Thanks to all who inspire me.**

Chap 7

The kiss was languid and intoxicating. Maura tightened her grip on Jane and slipped her tongue into Jane's mouth in a hungry exchange of desire between the women. Maura wanted more of whatever Jane had to offer and, more importantly, Jane's walls of resistance were crumbling. The kiss was broken momentarily as Maura pushed Jane gently backwards and into the entry table. She pushed Jane down into a sitting position and nudged her legs apart. Now, the smaller woman had the height advantage. Maura positioned herself between Jane's legs as she felt Jane shivering. She placed a hand under her chin and raised Jane's face to her own. Jane looked at her with so much love and desire that Maura was forced to catch her breath.

Jane placed her hands on Maura's waist and gave a gentle squeeze of approval. Finally, Jane was allowing herself to feel the moment. Maura was instantly weak with pleasure and happiness. Jane felt the change in the air as the control shifted back to her. Maura leaned into Jane for support just as Jane ran her hands slowly under Maura's blouse methodically moving up Maura's back, relishing every inch of skin. The women plunged into another heated and erotic kiss, neither seeming to realize the need for air.

Maura tangled her hands in Jane's curly hair, not wanting the moment to ever end. Their passion possessively held them in a steamy and intense moment. Jane wrapped her arms firmly around Maura as she buried her head into Maura's chest. She wanted to hear Maura's heartbeat and assure herself this was no dream.

Jane breathlessly confessed, "Maura, I love you. I love you. I'm…I'm so in love with you." Jane squeezed Maura closely, as much as possible. Maura shivered at Jane's confession. They held each other for what seemed like a long time before Maura got the courage to pull away. "Jane, I love you with all my heart and I have for a long time. Having you hold me with no barriers between us, it's better than I dreamed. There are no words to express how wonderful I feel. I hope we can be together now with no barriers. I want all of you…100% of you. Nothing short of that will do."

Jane embraced Maura gently, "Maura, I love it when you love me. But, I can't think about tomorrow. Not yet anyway, I just want you all to myself. Here, now." Jane stood up and took Maura by the hand, leading her to the couch. Jane sat down and Maura slid down next to her and immediately found her place under Jane's arm. She wiggled her right arm around Jane's midsection and her left arm hugged Jane warmly. All felt right with the world now that they were together. The only audible sounds in the room were the ticking of the clock on the wall and the beating of their two hearts, made one for the other. The women sat snuggled for a few minutes when Maura finally spoke.

"I could get used to this Jane." Maura batted her eyes at Jane. The look instantly melted Jane and she pulled Maura over her, encouraging Maura to straddle her. The smaller woman gasped at Jane's move. "I know what you will like better, Maur" Jane purred. She placed her hands on Maura's waist and pulled her down as she slipped her tongue into Maura's mouth. "You're so delicious Maura. So intoxicating."

Jane went in for another savage kiss and massaged Maura's back with her hands. She slipped a hand under Maura's blouse and felt the elixir of Maura's bare skin. At her touch, Maura moaned erotically into Jane's mouth encouraging Jane to continue. Jane moved her hands together and felt Maura's bra. She pulled away from their kiss to look at Maura's face.

Maura licked her lips and nodded her head shyly. Maura wanted to bare all for Jane. Jane hungrily kissed her. She pulled away and moved her hands to the front of Maura's blouse. She slowly unbuttoned the blouse, her hands trembling a bit. She had, of course, admired Maura's breasts many times, but had dreamed of them even more. As she hit the last button, she looked up at Maura. She gave her a very sensual kiss and slipped the blouse off. Maura was wearing a beautiful lavender colored lace trimmed bra that was delicate, feminine and it molded her breasts in a refined show of perfection. Jane felt unworthy as she looked at the woman in front of her. Maura's stomach was flat and toned but not overly muscular. She was exquisite.

Jane's hands started at Maura's shoulders and slowly traced her fingers down her arms. An instant wave of goosebumps made Maura shudder. Jane watched Maura intently as she continued and ran her fingers around her breasts and down her stomach. Maura moaned as she closed her eyes. Jane loved the look of ecstasy that overcame Maura. She brought both hands up to hold Maura's breasts and pulled Maura closer, running both hands to the back undoing the bra strap. As Maura pulled back, Jane grabbed a shoulder strap in each hand and gently pulled down as she stared intently into Maura's eyes. It was the look of complete trust. Maura was giving herself body and soul to this woman. As the bra finally fell from Maura's body, Jane let her eyes trail down to Maura's breasts.

Jane stared at the vision before her. Maura's breasts were beyond imagination. They were full and round with the most beautiful rose nipples. Jane bit her bottom lip as she moved her hands over both breasts. "Maura, you are so perfect" Jane whispered as she lowered her mouth and licked around Maura's left nipple. Jane could not stop her body from trembling. Maura groaned and tilted her head back, pushing her breasts forward. Jane flicked her nipple several times before pulling the entire nipple into her mouth and sucking it softly, while gently massaging her right breast. Maura melted at Jane's touch and the feel of Jane's mouth on her was more than she could handle. She moaned uncontrollably, "Yes, Jane…Yesssss" her desire and need choked her voice. Maura began to rock back and forth into Jane as she tried to ease the unbearable tension building within her.

Jane's desire was immeasurable as she moved from the left breast to lavish the same attention on the other. "Fuck, Maur…ahhhh." She was lost in ecstasy, lost in Maura, lost in the touch and feel of this woman. Maura ran her hands through Jane's hair and tugged her head up breaking Jane's delirium. She finally found her voice and said, "Jane, I want you and this couch will just not do." Maura moved backwards to get up, but Jane grabbed her hips and held her in place.

Maura looked at Jane curiously. She knew Jane wanted her as much as she wanted Jane. But, Jane said nothing, choosing to stare intently at Maura. She held Maura in place with her strong hands. Jane had never been with a woman and she would not be rushed. She ran her gaze down to Maura's full and swollen lips. She pulled Maura in and traced her lips with a finger. She leaned in and took Maura in another slow kiss. She let her tongue explore Maura's mouth as she trembled. Jane pulled away and continued to run her heated gaze over Maura. She tightened her grip on Maura's hips.

Maura felt Jane's gaze heavy on her as she admired her longingly. Maura giggled and bit her lip coyly, "Jane, you can have my nipples in your mouth again, but right now, I really want to take this to the bedroom." Jane snapped her head up at the bold statement. Then she fell into a wicked smile and said, "Yeah, I would love that." Jane's eyes gleamed as she pushed Maura effortlessly up and off of her. Jane was incredibly strong and fit, so lifting Maura didn't take much effort.

Maura stood in front of Jane and placed her hands on her hips. She had always been proud of her body and having Jane's eyes upon her was invigorating. Jane was still sitting and pulled Maura closely by placing her fingers inside of her belt loops. Maura inched closer and Jane unbuttoned her slacks and pulled down the zipper. She leaned forward and placed a kiss to Maura's stomach as she took Maura's slacks off and let them fall to the floor. Maura placed both hands on Jane's shoulder's and stepped out of her slacks. Maura was wearing the matching lace trimmed lavender colored thong. Jane looked up at Maura's face. "I will never get enough of you", she whispered. She gently turned Maura around as she stood up behind her. Maura whimpered as Jane ran her hands up her side and under her breasts, pressing herself against Maura. She ran her hands up and under Maura's breasts. "You're so fucking hot, Maur." Jane turned her head and kissed Maura deeply. Maura broke away and took Jane by the hand, leading her to the bedroom. Maura turned around as she crossed the threshold of the bedroom and said, "You're about to find out just how hot I am, Jane."

***I'm in a wicked mood…so you all will have to wait for the next chapter. Thank you and know that sometimes dreams do come true!***


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again. Well, this is the last chapter for the story. It has been a pleasure (literally…) to write this story for you. Thanks again for all the positive words. Songbirds often inspire**

Chap 8

Jane knew the next few steps would change her life forever. She stepped forward and into the waiting arms of Maura with no hesitation.

Leading Jane by the hand, Maura walked towards the bed. Jane could feel her heart beating uncontrollably. As they got to the bed, Maura pushed Jane down and again nudged her legs open to stand in front of her. Jane was so nervous at the thought of disappointing Maura in any way. "Maur, I don't know what to do and you deserve better than that."

Maura held Jane's face in her hands and said, "I'm going to teach you all you need to know, my love. But, first…I want to see you. All of you, Jane" Maura purred. She grabbed the bottom edge of the tank top that Jane was wearing and pulled it up and over her head. Jane was wearing a simple black bra that highlighted the Detective's beautifully tanned skin. "Lay down" Maura demanded. She ran her hands over Jane's tight abdominal muscles and down to the shorts she was wearing. Jane lifted her hips as Maura pulled her shorts off. Jane was wearing little matching black panties. Maura's mouth watered at the sight before her. Jane was now lying down but up on her elbows before Maura. Maura had always admired Jane's tone and muscular body. She slowly crawled up Jane's body trailing kisses as she went. "You are amazing, Detective." She let her tongue burn a path up towards Jane's breasts then gently licked the swells of Jane's breasts. She continued her move up to Jane's mouth. Maura kissed Jane deeply and without restraint.

The assault to Jane's senses was overwhelming as their two bodies rubbed against each other. Maura's breasts felt so good. Jane felt faint and had to remember to breathe. She ran both her hands through Maura's hair over and over again before releasing her and in one movement, she rolled Maura over. Maura took the opportunity to place both hands on Jane's ass, squeezing and rubbing her backside. Jane sat up on her knees over the smaller woman and reached behind herself to unsnap the bra. Jane looked down at Maura with love, trust and longing. Jane had always been the tough, badass Detective, but tonight she was giving herself to Maura with no limits or boundaries. Maura held her breath as Jane pulled off her bra and showed herself to Maura.

Maura's breath caught in her throat as she melted into Jane's skin. She let her hands drift up and over Jane's nipples, pulling the already harden tips. Maura pushed Jane back a bit so that she could sit up and allow Jane to straddle her. Maura's mouth was all over Jane, sucking, licking and kissing every inch of available skin. Maura was so wet that Jane could feel her desire through the last bit of fabric separating them. Suddenly, Maura found the strength to push Jane to the side and crawled over her. Maura was now the aggressor, totally out of control with desire. She lifted Jane's hands over her head as she ran her tongue over Jane's lips. She slowly let go of her hands and said, "I want you to watch me enjoy you, Jane."

Jane nodded her head and bit her lip as the sensory overload possessed her brain. "Oh, God…Maur." Jane watched as Maura gently kissed Jane's left breast while she rubbed her other nipple between her fingers. She continued to lower herself, every once in a while looking at Jane making sure she continued to watch. She kissed her stomach and then licked along the edge of Jane's black panties. Jane closed her eyes tightly unable to maintain her composure. "Jane…open your eyes" Maura's voice was husky. Jane was clutching at the sheets desperately. She took a much needed breath but opened her eyes, focusing on Maura again. Maura grabbed either side of Jane's panties and pulled them slowly down Jane's long, exquisite legs. She was overcome with emotion at seeing Jane completely naked and vulnerable. Jane was very wet and her arousal made Maura thirst for a taste of her.

Maura positioned herself on her stomach and kissed the inside of Jane's left thigh allowing her tongue to trail downward, inhaling Jane's alluring scent. She looked up one last time to ensure Jane was watching and pushed Jane's legs open wider. She plunged her tongue into Jane's slit, licking its entire length. Jane trembled out of control and ran her hand into Maura's hair. "Oh, fuckkkkk…Mau" Jane could not finish her sentence as Maura's furious assault continued on her core. Maura licked ferociously, relishing all that Jane had to give. She lapped and sucked on Jane's clit, releasing and rubbing it from side to side, swirling her masterful tongue.

Jane's entire body was trembling uncontrollably as Maura made Jane hers. Maura's tongue was unrelenting and driving Jane into oblivion. Maura knew Jane was succumbing and was intent on giving her the most pleasurable orgasm of her life. She slid a finger smoothly into Jane's wetness, plunging it deeply but carefully as Jane was tight but slick. Maura thrust her finger deeper and faster but in perfect rhythm. Jane's body called for more as Maura added another finger. Plunging them in and curling them in just the right spot. Maura lifted her head and used her thumb to continue rubbing Jane's clit. She wanted to watch her lover as the pleasure waves rolled in. Jane let go of Maura's hair, now totally lost and moaning loudly, trying to find her voice…"Maur, I…I'm…commming…fu…yessssss." Jane's orgasm hit with a violence that rendered her limp and shaking. Maura gently continued her motion, allowing the full extent of the pleasure to envelope her new lover. Her eyes tearing at the beautiful sight of Jane exhausted from wave after wave of her orgasm. Maura moved up and gently lay by Jane's side stroking her wild curls. Jane opened her eyes and smiled widely, "I could get used to that."

**Thank you again to all my dedicated reviewers**


	9. Chapter 9

Well, I said Chap 8 was the last one in this story, but after some much appreciated and funny PM's, plus much thought, I decided to add another chapter. Apparently, my Maura fans would like her to be shown some attention by Jane. So, I will give my reviewers what they want! I am not sure now if I should add any more chapters, so let me know. As usual, thank you to all my wonderful reviewers for whom I continue this little saga. SMUT warning to all...

Chap 9

Jane suddenly awoke to the sensation of a finger running over her brow. She was groggy, but forced her eyes open. She looked over to see Maura smiling widely at her. Maura had been tracing her finger over Jane's face. "I'm sorry, Jane. I didn't mean to wake you" Maura apologized. "I couldn't resist touching you. You are so incredibly perfect. I was just tracing your features. You looked like an angel while sleeping." Maura said as she looked at Jane with intense love and longing.

Jane blinked and looked around...suddenly remembering the wonderful events of the evening. She couldn't believe it yet. Was she really in bed with Maura, naked and being openly admired by her new lover? Jane knew the most intense orgasm of her life had rocked her world earlier and she figured she had fallen into a deep slumber afterwards. Jane leaned over and kissed Maura. "You can touch me whenever you want, ok Maur" Jane said as she pulled Maura into an embrace. Maura's warm body felt wonderful against her own and Jane found she was instantly aroused. Maura was fully naked and pressed nicely against her. The feeling of Maura's breasts against her was incredible.

Jane could smell Maura's hair and body, indeed her very essence. Their legs intertwined and Maura slithered over the top of Jane. "I don't think I will ever tire of this" said Maura. She kissed Jane on the forehead and spread little kisses along the edge of Jane's face. Then, down her shoulder to the sweet spot on Jane's neck. She ran her tongue flatly against that spot and gave a quick, but sexy bite that instantly sent shivers throughout Jane's body.

Jane's breathing grew erratic again and she arched up while running her hands over Maura's back. She opened her legs and allowed Maura to settle in nicely. "Oh, fuck...you feel so good, Maur." She ran both hands down to Maura's perfect ass and squeezed tightly. Maura's mouth continued the onslaught against Jane's skin as she moved her mouth lower and over Jane's right nipple. She took it in her mouth and sucked it gently and tenderly. Jane felt her mind drift away and get lost in the sensation caused by Maura. Her eyes rolled back and she closed them tightly, trying hard to regain some control. Maura showed no mercy and used her free hand to rub Jane's other breast between her fingers, bringing the harden nipple to full attention. She slowly opened her mouth and allowed the nipple to pop free as she flicked her tongue against it, causing incredible pleasure to Jane. Jane breathed deeply and rolled over in a quick maneuver that gave her control over Maura.

"Oh no you don't, Dr. isles. It's my turn to enjoy you" Jane said. Jane crawled up on her knees and looked down at Maura. "Who gives you the right to be so divine?" Jane uttered as she kissed Maura passionately. The women's tongues greedily explored the other's mouth. Jane suddenly became aware that she had never pleasured a woman and didn't want to disappoint Maura. She hesitated as she pulled away and looked down at Maura. As if reading her mind, Maura reached up and moved a wild curl away from Jane's face, causing Jane to look up into her eyes..."Jane, it would be quite impossible for you to do anything wrong. Everywhere you touch feels right and renders me breathless, ok?" Maura reassured Jane. "I want you to make me yours" Maura whispered.

Jane knodded her head as her heart thumped inside her chest. She could physically feel and hear her heart beat in her ears as all other noises were drowned out. Her breath caught in her throat as she lowered her mouth and kissed Maura's stomach and let her tongue run along Maura's right hip. She ran her tongue against Maura's skin, relishing the taste. She placed both hands up and under Maura's breasts and gently squeezed them as she continued to lick her way across Maura's midsection. She raised herself up and licked around one of Maura's harden nipples, then finally took the nipple fully into her mouth. Maura gave a lustful moan as she ran both hands through Jane's locks, encouraging her to continue her exploration. Jane licked Maura's breasts, seemingly captivated by the smaller woman. She slowly lowered her left hand until she was directly over Maura's mound, rubbing and massaging it tenderly. She hesitated and pulled back to look at Maura. Maura had allowed her head to tilt to the side while she tried to catch her breath. Maura opened her eyes and said, "I love you, Jane". This was all Jane needed to hear as her love for Maura overflowed. She ran her finger between Maura's folds and felt the incredible wetness. She pulled up and plunged her tongue into Maura's mouth as she slid a long glorious finger into Maura.

Maura brought up both knees to allow Jane full access to her body. Jane added another finger and pumped in unison with Maura's thrusting body. She used her thumb to rub Maura's clit timidly at first, but viciously as her aroused state intensified. Maura was panting and moaning into Jane's mouth as Jane gasped for air. "Don't stoppp..." Maura mumbled. Jane felt such an amazing rush of emotions as she expressed her unending love for Maura. Maura was clutching Jane's back as she lost control. Jane continued pumping her fingers, making sure their bodies were meshing in perfect harmony. Jane knew her lover was close and instinctively curled her fingers in just the right spot, wanting to satisfy Maura more than anything in her whole life. Jane's strong muscles strained as she worked feverishly.

"Soooo, clo..." was all Maura could vocalize as she ran both hands through Jane's sweaty hair. Their love was unbridled and wild as Jane felt Maura cascading into oblivion. Maura was now mumbling incoherently as an incredible orgasm avalanched and overwhelmed her body. Jane pulled back as she felt Maura's walls clamp down on her fingers. Jane continued to pump softly, rendering Maura limp. Jane slid her fingers out gently and hovered over Maura to admire her perfection. Maura was trembling and physically drained, but she managed to open her eyes to look at Jane. Maura licked her swollen lips and smiled her smile that was reserved only for Jane. Jane lowered her head, "I love you more" Jane whispered into her ear.

Maura pulled Jane in and held her closely. Jane nestled her head into Maura's chest and breathed in deeply. This was where she belonged and would stay forever. "You were incredible Detective!" Maura purred. Jane smiled into Maura and squeezed her tightly. "I hope it was...ok. I think from your reaction, it was" Jane asked looking up at Maura. "Oh, it was more than ok!" Maura said. "It was the most intensely emotional feeling I have ever experienced. It was powerful." Maura loved running her hands through Jane's wild locks. She lovingly stroked Jane's head, then tilted Jane's face up and said, "Jane, you make me complete." Jane instantly wanted Maura all over again. She kissed her chin and then proceeded down her neck. She continued kissing her chest, engulfing both breasts with her hands. Maura shuddered but pleaded for more, "Oh, fuck...that feels so gooood."

Jane showered Maura's body with kisses and licks. She trembled as she crawled down Maura's body, wanting to quench her thirst. Jane slowly moved past where she knew Maura wanted her most. She spread kisses and little bites to Maura's legs. "Jane, please...", Maura was crumbling and she needed Jane more than anything. Unable to resist any further, Jane settled between Maura's legs. She pulled Maura forward and nimbled her inner left thigh. Her strong hands grabbed Maura's hips, pulling her in closely. "Oh, Jane" Maura moaned. Jane placed her left hand flat against Maura's stomach to settle her trembling and lowered her mouth to Maura's core. Her tongue slid into Maura's wetness and she took her first taste. Jane was suddenly delirious from passion as she licked between her folds. Jane sucked Maura's clit possessively. Maura placed her arms over her head as she started shaking uncontrollably. She grabbed at the headboard desperately. Jane's tongue licked and sucked her way throughout Maura's length. Maura tried in vain to stop her body from thrusting into Jane's face. But, Jane encouraged her by using her strong hands to pull her even closer. It was as if there would never be enough of Maura to satisfy Jane's mouth. She relentlessly drove Maura into another orgasm that rocked Maura violently.

Maura was exhausted from the exertion of back to back encounters. Jane kissed her way up to Maura's mouth and placed a wet kiss on her lips. Maura's eyes were closed as she had no strength to open them. Jane smiled broadly and whispered, "You are wonderfully delicious, Dr Isles."


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! I actually had a free moment to add a short update today. A morning after... (KateBectkett...hope you like it!) I may have one or two more chapters and then I will likely move on to something else. Mostly fluff this time folks! (Mainly because I just luv the "love" these two ladies share). Let me know your thoughts my wonderful reviewers...luv you all! I really do take all your comments to heart! Thanks for sticking with me!

Chap 10

Jane slowly opened her eyes as the wonderful scent of coffee and bacon drifted in the air. The sun light was shining brightly through the window as Jane blinked in a daze. She immediately turned to the side in search of Maura, only to find an empty bed. She could hear movement and humming in the kitchen. She slowly sat up and thought about the previous nights events. A broad smile suddenly filled her face as she remembered making love to Maura. Jane pulled her knees in and wrapped her arms around them as she closed her eyes and just took in the sound of Maura in the kitchen. The sun shining, breakfast being made lovingly and the beautiful music of Maura's happy hums. It was more than Jane could ever imagine. It was what she wanted to wake up to for the rest of her life. The perfect life.

Jane pulled the covers back and slipped out of bed when she could no longer resist being without Maura. She tip toed to the bedroom door and looked out to the kitchen. Maura was busy making breakfast in a pair of Jane's shorts and a tank top. She was the picture of perfection and Jane's mouth watered immediately. Since Jane was still naked, she turned back and grabbed a small robe. Putting the robe on, she went to the bedroom door and leaned out again. Maura was slicing some fresh fruit when she heard Jane clear her throat, followed quickly by Jane's strong arms sliding around her waist from behind.

An immediate shiver made its way down Maura's spine as she tilted her head to the side and Jane quickly took advantage by kissing her neck. "Good morning, Maur" Jane whispered as she continued with small kisses and bites to Maura's neck and shoulders.

"Good morning, my love. You know it's not a good idea to render me useless when I'm slicing with a knife. Don't you know that's dangerous?" Maura said.

"I'm much more dangerous than that, Maura" Jane purred as she grabbed Maura by the waist and turned her around, bringing them both face to face. Jane looked into Maura's hazel eyes and her breath caught in her throat. Maura was so beautiful. Jane wondered if she would lose her breath for the rest of her life just gazing into Maura's eyes. Her eyes spoke volumes all on their own. Her hair fell around her shoulders in perfection that couldn't be matched, at least not in Jane's world. Her skin was porcelain and soft, and those lips, oh God, those lips of a goddess. Jane was mesmerized by this woman. She was captivated beyond understanding.

Maura was suddenly shy under the scrutiny of Jane's gaze. She felt immediate butterflies in her stomach like a young school girl. Her hands trembled a bit as she brought both hands up and stroked Jane's cheek. Upon feeling her touch, Jane leaned into Maura and held her close. Jane loved Maura's smell, it was lovely and warmly comforting.

"How did you sleep?" Maura whispered into Jane's ear.

Jane pulled away and said, "I can't even remember the last time I slept so well, I guess you're just what the doctor ordered, huh" Jane teased. She reached around Maura and grabbed a slice of apple. She popped one end in her mouth and left the rest of the apple dangling out. Maura gave a small smirk and said, "Hmmm...may I share some of your apple?" Jane knodded her approval.

Maura grabbed the apple with her teeth and yanked it out of Jane's mouth unexpectedly. The movement left just a small piece of apple in Jane's mouth. Jane stared at Maura with the wide eyes of surprise. Maura now had the apple and ate it while she smiled widely at Jane.

"Maura Isles...how rude?" Jane laughed. "You are full of surprises, aren't you? First, you seduce me shamelessly and then steal my apple. I'm shocked by your behavior of late."

Maura rolled her eyes as she seductively smiled at Jane, "Well, I just know what I want and I take it...the easy way or the hard way!". She pulled Jane in and gave her a soft peck on the lips. Jane closed her eyes as a quiver escaped her mouth. Maura then took full advantage by biting Jane's bottom lip and pulling her into a full kiss. Jane ran both hands up Maura's sides and straight up through her hair, pulling her impossibly closer. Their mouths molding into each other. Maura broke the kiss as she pulled back and leaned her forehead into Jane. "How can it be that kissing you today is better than yesterday?" Maura said breathlessly.

"Oh, well...I'm like the fine wine you talk so much about Maura. I just get better every day!" Jane winked at her as she giggled with amusement. Maura started laughing as she suddenly realized how much she had missed Jane's delightful sense of humor in the past few weeks. It had been missing in action during the chaos of their mutual misunderstanding, but somehow it was so integral to Jane's personality that she wondered how she could have lived without it.

"Well, Jane...after that kiss, I totally agree." Maura said as she admired Jane's beautiful smile.

Jane managed to pull herself away as the smell of bacon beckoned her to the stove. "Wow, Maur. You made bacon? I thought you preferred lighter fare?" Jane said as she stole a piece of bacon.

"Well, I do. But I'm making this for the both of us, so I'm making items we both prefer. Not to mention, I think you've recently worked out enough to deserve some extra juicy bacon!" Maura winked.

Jane nearly choked on the bacon as a huge smile spread across her face. "Yes and I am famished, can we have some breakfast now? Everything looks so good." Jane walked around to the bar and noticed that Maura had set up two beautiful place settings. The gesture instantly melted her heart. Life with Maura was going to be wonderful.

Maura was walking over with the coffee pot in her hand when she noticed Jane admiring the eating area. "Do you like it, Jane? I know we have shared lots of meals, but I wanted our "first" meal together to be special."

Jane smiled weakly, "Maura, it couldn't be any more perfect."

Maura pushed Jane into a seat and poured her a cup of coffee. "You just sit down and enjoy it. You're going to need your strength later!" Maura teased as she proceeded to load up a plate of Jane's favorite breakfast foods. Jane settled in and grabbed a fork as she dove into the scrambled eggs and bacon on her plate. Maura had also buttered some wheat toast. Maura soon joined her with a bowl of oatmeal and a side of fruit. The two women sat contently enjoying their breakfast. Neither wanting to break the beautiful silence that hung magically in the air between them. It was the silence of love drowning out the background of life. Nothing needed to be spoken for the love to be understood and absorbed by the two women. It was a truth.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello again! I have written another update! All of you are fantastic and I really enjoy talking to you all. Your reviews inspire me. Engelbrekt...hope you like it. You have been so great and supportive...much luv to you;)

Chap 11

Maura finally broke the silence by simply staring at Jane.

Jane was busy eating when she noticed the clink of Maura's spoon had stopped. She looked over to find those adoring hazel eyes staring her down like a lioness. "Ah, sorry Maura. I have been stuffing my face and haven't told you how delicious this tastes."

"Jane, I wasn't looking for a thank you. I was simply wondering how you can make it look so damn sexy." Maura said, trying to look innocent, but mischievous all at the same time.

"Oh, well. It helps to be alluring with a capital A, ya know." Jane said as she tried to keep a straight face.

"Well, hell yes you're alluring" Maura reached over and took Jane's fork from her hand, "And sexy" Maura continued while putting the fork down and pushing Jane's plate away. She leaned over and pushed Jane's hair over her shoulder to expose her neck, "And intoxicating." Maura kissed and then bit Jane's pulse point sending shivers through Jane, "And speaking of delicious...mmmm, yes, so delicious". Jane could resist no more and ran her hands through Maura's hair. It smelled so fresh and lovely, but she couldn't keep her train of thought as Maura continued kissing and biting Jane's neck while slowly pushing over the small robe to expose more of Jane's shoulder. "And...more than anything" Maura pulled back to look at her, "so damn over dressed Jane".

Jane could feel the heat rising as Maura stood up and pushed herself away from the bar. She stepped to the side and turned Jane around in the rotating stool. Jane could hardly breathe as Maura pulled her robe straps slowly apart and pushed it open as she took Jane's mouth in a deep kiss. A low moan escaped Jane's mouth as she allowed Maura to do whatever she wanted.

Maura knew exactly what she wanted. She broke the kiss to look at Jane as she pushed the robe off her shoulders and grabbed Jane by the hands, pulling her up into a standing position. She ran her hands down Jane's arms as she looked at Jane's striking and beautiful body. Jane seemed a bit shy as Maura stayed silent, but stared at her. Her instinct was to tense up when nervous, but sensing this, Maura shook her head and said "Jane, you are so beautiful. I just want to look at you." As Maura ran her hands down Jane's body, she actually grabbed her arms and pulled Jane to the side and against the wall, kissing her all the while. She ran her hands under Jane's breasts as she made her way down Jane's body. She kissed each breast tenderly as she continued downward. Jane closed her eyes as her fire spread all over her body. She managed to say, "Maurrra...we...I mean...you..ah fuck" Jane could not form words as Maura finally knelt in front of her.

"Shhhh..." was all Maura said as she looked up at Jane. "I want you so badly." Maura kissed across Jane's stomach, spreading her tongue flatly across Jane's skin. She knew where Jane needed her, but she wanted to tease Jane just a bit. She looked up to see Jane had her eyes tightly shut. So, she ran both hands up the back of Jane's legs and gave a good squeeze to her ass. Jane opened her eyes and looked down at Maura.

On cue, Maura gave her a seductive smile as she moved her right hand down and hoisted Jane's left leg up and placed it on the bar stool's foot rest. "Oh...Fuckkkkkk" was all Jane could say, as she tilted her head to the side, her arousal became too much to handle.

Maura kissed her leg gently as she stroked it with her fingers. She could smell Jane's arousal and it caused her to become so incredibly wet. She looked up again at Jane as she slid a finger into Jane's folds which were slick and ready for more. She thrust her finger into Jane and pumped her finger a few times as her mouth watered with excitement. She lowered her head and licked Jane's folds, stopping to suck her clit as she added another finger, pumping in perfect rhythm. Jane felt as if her legs were giving out on her as she took her right hand and grabbed hold of Maura's hair. She needed something to ground her. Maura was flicking her tongue from side to side, swirling it, causing an incredible build up for Jane. She was a master with her tongue thanks to her expert knowledge of the human body, and no body was more beautifully sculpted than Jane Rizzoli's. Maura ran her left hand up to massage Jane's breast as she continued sucking and licking Jane with no mercy. Jane was panting and hardly breathing as she felt herself edging ever so close as Maura's tongue worked her magic in all the right places. She opened her eyes to look down at Maura. Seeing Maura between her legs was too much to handle. Maura looked up and curled her fingers to find just the perfect spot to massage and rub. Their eyes locked with understanding as Jane screamed, "Maur...I'm comin...". Jane shook and trembled as she hit a wall of pleasure that rolled her eyes back. She zoned out momentarily as she exploded with passion. Maura continued pumping, massaging and slowly thrusting her fingers as she felt Jane clamp down. But, she lowered her head to take all that Jane would give her. She gently brought Jane down and pulled her fingers out as Jane grabbed the wall for support. Maura stood and placed a hand on Jane's chin turning her head to kiss her gently.

"I think a shower is in order, huh?" Maura said as Jane smiled weakly at her. Maura placed her arms around Jane as the taller woman placed her chin on her head

"Oh, God, Maura...no one has ever made me feel like that. You are incredible." Jane had to admit that sex had never been like this in the past, EVER. "A shower would be great, but only if you join me, Doctor."

"Well, you did enjoy a rather large breakfast and those extra calories should be burned off...somehow." Maura said as she turned, walked away and towards the bedroom as she shed pieces of her clothing. Jane stood against the wall admiring Maura's sexy swagger before nearly pouncing across the room after Maura, her legs clearly functioning again.

She walked into the bedroom just as Maura pulled down the shorts she was wearing revealing her perfect ass from the Gods. Maura stopped and looked over her shoulder at Jane. She flipped her hair and walked into the bathroom, opening the shower door and turning on the warm water. Jane took a breath and tried to steady herself. This woman did things to her that clearly no one, and more precisely, no man had ever made her feel. She walked over to the bathroom and stood in the doorway. Maura was standing in front of the shower, now completely naked but looking at Jane in the mirror. "Detective..." she whispered before her own breathing gave away her weakened state.

Jane walked up behind her and slid her arms around her, bringing her hands up and under Maura's breasts. She massaged them, as she watched Maura's reaction in the mirror. Maura leaned back into Jane as she brought both arms up and ran her fingers into Jane's curly locks. Jane loved the look of arousal in Maura's face as she pulled and rubbed her nipples into hardened buds.

"Are you ready for a rub down, Maura?" Jane said as her raspy voice sent shock waves through Maura's body.

"Yes" was all Maura could say as Jane reached around and tested the now warm water cascading down in the shower. "It's perfect for us" Jane whispered. She stepped into the shower, turned and placed her hand out for Maura.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! Well, this is it! The final chapter in this story. I'm a little sad as she comes to an end. The final chapter has a little smut, but also some good rizzles' feels I hope. I have appreciated all your reviews. They really do warm the heart of any writer. Please let me know your thoughts and I do want you to know that I hope to write another story. I am playing with some ideas. Thank you for sticking with me! All of you are the best!**

Chap 12

Maura took Jane's hand and stepped into the warmth of the shower and Jane's arms. Jane reached up and adjusted the shower head so that it would not spray them directly. The water was warm and inviting as the two women stood for a bit under the cascading stream. Jane loved that she had actually chosen the upgraded shower head that could be easily adjusted and bent at just the right angle for her needs.

Right now, her need was Maura. She wrapped her arms around Maura and enjoyed the feel of their bodies pressed together. Maura was just the right fit. She slowly ran her hands up the side of Maura's body, sending shivers through Maura. She placed her hands under Maura's hair and around her neck. Maura had a wild look in her eyes as Jane admired her. Jane leaned in and kissed her delicately on the lips. She wanted to enjoy this moment and savor all of Maura. Jane felt Maura's lips open slightly...wanting, directing Jane to deepen the kiss. Jane obliged by pushing her tongue into Maura's mouth. Maura moved her hands down the back side of Jane's slick body as she felt her legs weaken just from Jane's kiss.

Jane was wanting to torture Maura just a bit. She pulled back and ran a thumb across Maura's lips. Maura pouted from the absence of Jane's lips against her own. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, having realized that she had stopped breathing from Jane's touch. Jane grabbed a sponge and poured body wash all over it, lathering it as she ran her gaze over Maura. "Don't move Maura", Jane whispered as she leaned in and ran her tongue across Maura's lips. Maura trembled as Jane proceeded to run the lathered sponge delicately around each of Maura's breasts and nipples. Jane squeezed one breast as she lathered the other one, tugging on the nipple...rubbing it between her fingers. Maura leaned back into the tile wall for support as goosebumps spread throughout her body. She ran her fingers through Jane's hair and pulled her in for a long, wet kiss. Their tongues exploring each other's mouths with smoldering precision.

Jane moved her hand around Maura's neck and pulled her hair back as she ran her tongue around Maura's lips. She sucked in her bottom lip as her left hand drifted the sponge across her tight stomach and abs. Maura was shaking as she breathed out, "Jane, please...". She needed Jane inside of her.

"Shhhh..." was all Jane said as she leaned her forehead into Maura's and took a slow breath to steady her own trembling. She pulled Maura away from the wall and stepped around behind her. She brought her right hand up and under Maura's right breast as she reached around Maura's body with her other hand, continuing to rub the sponge on Maura's stomach with her left hand. She swirled the sponge ever so closely to Maura's core, teasing and hovering but not touching it. She pressed herself against Maura hard and swiveled her hips, rubbing herself into Maura's backside. Maura reached out and placed her hands on the tile wall for support as her arousal blossomed out of control for Jane. Jane instinctively placed both hands on Maura's hips to hold her in place as she placed a sexy bite to Maura's shoulder and trailed her tongue along Maura's back. "Jannnn..." Maura couldn't form the words as Jane's tongue kissed and bit her randomly on her back.

"Turn around, Maura" Jane whispered. Her strong hands grabbed Maura's hips and turned her around. Jane reached over and grabbed the shower head, streaming warm water over the two them again and washing away the mass of bubbles all over Maura's body. She wrapped her arms around Maura and kissed her passionately. Their tongues dueling for more of the other. She ran her hands over Maura's soft breasts as the need and intensity heightened between the women. Jane lowered her head and ran her tongue over Maura's left nipple, sucking it into her mouth as she moaned with pleasure. She almost lost control at the feel of Maura's hardened nipple in her mouth. She sucked and caressed it before allowing it to pop gently out of her mouth. Maura's eyes were closed as she leaned back into the wall. She couldn't seem to catch her breath as the heat from Jane consumed her.

Jane inched her way down Maura's body covering her with burning kisses along her stomach and hips, meandering her way down Maura's curves until she finally kneeled in front of her. Jane looked up at Maura with pure adoration as she leaned in and ran her flattened tongue through Maura's folds. Her taste was deliciously divine and completely overwhelming. Maura shuttered and ran a hand with urgency through Jane's wet locks, encouraging her to take all she wanted. Jane placed a hand on Maura's hip and worshipped Maura's body with her tongue. Maura was reduced to moans and guttural sounds that even she didn't recognize. The sight of Jane between her legs was so powerful and erotic. Jane's body was incredibly aroused from the taste and sounds of Maura's passion. She sucked Maura's clit and slipped two fingers into Maura as she knew Maura would soon fall over the edge of desire. She pumped her fingers with control and rhythm as she continued to push Maura into oblivion.

"I'm so close" were the words that came from Maura's mouth as she panted and thrust her hips into Jane, finally succumbing to the tidal wave of her building orgasm. Jane pulled back just a bit as she felt Maura's walls clamp and tightened in that glorious moment, but then continued lapping all she could from Maura. Jane wanted more from Maura, but she knew Maura was exhausted as she felt Maura's legs cave a bit. She reached up to help steady Maura with her hand and gave a final kiss to the top of Maura's mound before sliding up, making sure to press herself into Maura. She was on the edge of her own orgasm and needed only the slightest push to fall.

Maura opened her legs to allow Jane to place her right leg between her own. Jane wrapped both hands around Maura's breasts and nuzzled her face into Maura's neck as she slowly started grinding her core into Maura's thigh. The feel of her clit rubbing into Maura felt wickedly good. She closed her eyes and thrust herself in a slow and sexy motion. Maura immediately ran her hand down Jane's tight stomach to just graze the top of Jane's core. Jane pulled back to allow Maura complete access. Maura ran two fingers through Jane's core and slipped inside while her thumb rubbed steady circles around Jane's clit. It didn't take long for Jane to scream, "Fuck..." and thrust herself into Maura's fingers, shaking violently from her release.

They stood for a bit, their breath labored, under the warm water holding each other before Maura reached over and turned off the water. "Jane, we should get out before we get pruny" Maura giggled.

She stepped out of the shower and grabbed two towels. As the women dried off, neither could stop watching the other. Jane wrapped the towel around herself and stepped out herself from the shower. She grabbed another dry towel, "Here, Maur...for your hair." Maura grabbed the towel, making sure she held on to Jane's hand for a brief moment as the towel passed between them. She loved the feel of Jane's skin.

Jane smiled and walked into the bedroom. She grabbed some low cut black panties and slipped them on just as Maura walked into the bedroom. She gazed over at Jane standing just in her underwear and felt herself waver just a bit. Would her legs ever NOT get weak from seeing Jane's beautiful, long torso? Probably not. Seeing her reaction, Jane placed her hands on her hips, "Ahem..., eyes up here Doctor" Jane said as she waved her hand in her own face. She loved that lustful look that Maura gave her when she looked at Jane. She had always been proud of her body, but usually she was uncomfortable with the men she had been with openly looking at her. She always felt awkward about her smaller breasts. But, with Maura, she felt nothing but quiet adoration from the other woman. She wanted Maura to look at her and admire what would only belong to her from now on.

Maura smiled her Jane smiled and said, "You make it so hard to look at your face Detective...as gorgeous as your face is, by the way." Maura said as she smiled.

Jane couldn't help but laugh. "Well, you'll have to contain yourself, won't you?" she said as she pulled a BPD gray t-shirt over her head. Maura looked around for the clothes she had discarded earlier. She got changed as Jane crawled onto the bed. "Maura, we need to talk" Jane said. Maura brushed through her hair as she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. She knew Jane well enough to know it was time to talk about what all this meant.

"What is it, Jane?" She put the hairbrush down and looked at Jane.

Jane cleared her throat. "Maura, I'm so in love with you. And, last night and today have been the best days of my life." Jane looked down at her hands. "I want to live my life with you. It's just that I have never been with a woman before and I don't know how my family will react. I think my Mom will be ok with it because she loves both of us so much. But, I'm scared a little bit." Jane said as her voice wavered.

Maura's instinct was to say something, but in that moment, she knew she had to let Jane speak her mind. So, she gave a knod of her head instead and let Jane talk.

"I don't ever want to hide my feelings for you and I want the world to know that you belong to me. I just think I need a little bit of time to get the words right to explain this to everyone." Jane looked up timidly at Maura. "I would never be ashamed of the beauty we have shared together. I don't want that thought to cross your mind, ok?" Jane searched Maura's face for her thoughts.

"Jane, I'm in love with you too. I will stand by your side forever more, so take all the time you need. I know...wait, no, I FEEL the love we share and you don't have to try to explain yourself to me. What we have is special and it feels like a once in a lifetime love. I will never let you go...as long as you will have me. So, take all the time you need. I love your family. They are what I always wished I could have. I want to be a part of their holidays, and birthdays, and potlucks, and anything else life throws at us!" Maura smiled as a huge smile spread over Jane's face.

Maura scooted herself onto the bed and over to Jane. She snuggled in beside her. "Whatever did I do to deserve you?" Jane whispered. The women held each other as happy thoughts of their future together made them hum with joy.

**Well, readers...that is it! Let me know our thoughts! Take care and rizzle on!**


End file.
